


Before The Call

by BBWoulfC (Raydara12)



Series: Oh Gods [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mythology - Freeform, god AU, minor deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/BBWoulfC
Summary: Drabbles of events and moments that take place before Beware The Call fic (wip).  Part of the Oh Gods series.  Takes place before Heavenly Love and some moments will occur between The Goddess and Her Chat drabbles.





	Before The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Welcome to the official start of my God AU series. I finally decide on the name. This fic will contain events and moments that take place before Beware The Call. Main fic is still WIP.
> 
> So before you read, a word of caution. In this chapter there is mention of blood, minor death, and murder. The Beware The Call will have dark tones throughout the series. So please, if you hate and dislike things mentioned, please don't read.
> 
> For those who continue, please enjoy and I hope you enjoy the stories and glimpse into the world of this au.

She looked out to the chilled night from the back door of her home as the rain continued to fall.  The rain gleamed and sparkled from the nearby street lamps as it caught the refraction of the water droplets.  What could easily been seen as calming and peaceful was nothing more than a surrounding of fear and the unknown.

To her, the rain could be nothing more than a disguise and the moment she stepped foot further to the barely lit alley she would end up attacked and more importantly killed.  At this moment, she wasn’t sure if there was anything she could trust.

“Kagami.”  The urgency in the tone of her mother’s voice snapped the ten year old from her gaze from the outside.  She turned to see her mother rush over from around the corner of the hallway. The lights were dimmed as her mother’s form approached where she stood.

Her mother got down on her knees and placed her hands on Kagami’s shoulders.  

Kagami’s gaze hovered over her mother’s body and finally took in the patches of blood that stained her clothing.  The slits in her clothing and cut to her mother’s head brought the truth of the situation to life.

Glancing down, Kagami looked at her wrists to see the burns of the rope that once held her bound.  The same marks that matched her mother’s. It wasn’t fake. Everything that’s happened so far was nothing but a  real nightmare.

And to her nightmares were never supposed to become reality.  They were to remain dormant. Only fears and terrors that could claim you when asleep.  But now, it seemed the terrors she feared the most had finally taken wing and brought to life.

“Kagami.”

“Mama?”  She was terrified, she wanted this nightmare to end.

She felt her mother squeeze her shoulders when the two of them heard shouting in the distance.  A banging from the door around the corner and down the hallway causing both to gasped. The monsters found them and Kagami started to retreat towards her mother’s body, and was held firm as she looked into her mother’s eyes.

“Kagami, no matter what happens you keep running.  You run until you’re somewhere safe.” Madame Tsurugi let go of her daughter’s shoulders and slid a piece of jewelry off her finger.  Reaching for her daughter’s hand, she places the item in her palm.

Looking down to see what her mother placed in her hand, she saw her mother’s ring that held an engraving of their family’s crest.  Brows furrowed, Kagami looked back at her mother.

“This ring is yours now.  Hold on to it and never let it go.” They both heard wood snapping as the shouting of the men continued.  “You will always be protected as long as you possess the ring.”

Madame Tsurugi wrapped her daughter in her arms and held her close for what she knew would be the last time she’d see her daughter.  A mother will do whatever to protect their child and with her sacrifice she hopes that her daughter will eventually find peace one day.

“Promise me one last thing, my darling.”  Kagami nodded her head against her mother’s shoulder as she remained trapped within her arms.  “Promise me that you’ll find happiness and love. Promise me that you’ll find someone who will cherish and take care of you.  And never give up. Fight until you no longer can.”

The words of her goodbye hurt.  She never wanted to leave her mother behind but she’ll always do what her mother asked.

“I promise, mama.”

“I love you so much.  Please don’t forget that.”

“I love you too.”

A band and footsteps running broke the spell.  Her mother released her as she stood and reached in a hidden compartment and pulled out a sword with engravings that held deep meanings in their family.

“There they are!”

“Run, Kagami!”

With her mother’s shout, Kagami obeyed as she held her mother’s ring in a tight grasp and ran.  Only to look back to catch a glimpse of her mother’s form turning to engage the men that attacked her family. 

As she reached the end of the alleyway, Kagami screamed and halted from the echoes of gunshots; pushing her hands to cover ears until the sound stopped.

Looking behind her tears fell down her cheeks as she came across the view of her mother’s unmoving body lying halfway in the alley.  Body soaked in blood and the family sword lying beside her. She continued to watch as one of the men walked through the doorway and bent down to pick up the sword.

When the man lifted the sword and looked up and made contact with Kagami.  The little girl gasped and took off, hearing footsteps following. 

She ran as fast as she could when her fear hit full force.

Her family was gone.

Her mother and grandparents...were gone.  Murdered in cold blood from men who fell victim of greed.

She took a deep breath as the air stung her lungs as she continued to run down the silent Parisian road; her thoughts in a whirlwind of emotions.

As she ran, Kagami continued to hear the dreaded sounds of heavy footsteps trailing behind her.  The fear expanding as she could no longer assume that her life would be spared. They wanted no witnesses, and not even a ten year old girl was an exception. 

Breathless and completely drained, Kagami caught the glimpse of another alley ahead in the distance and took the last bit of strength she had and bolted down the cobbled road, rounding the corner and entering the alley.  Finding a dumpster, she leant against the rusted, grime coated metal, and brick wall, taking refuge as she tried to breathe and push away the ache of her muscles.

Kagami placed her ring in her jacket’s pocket as she put more weight against the dumpster.  She was exhausted and tired. 

“I know you’re in here, kid.  Nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide.”

The sounds of the heavy boots drew near caused her heart to pound and shivers racked her small body.  The shaking becoming uncontrollable as her fear skyrocketed. She covered her mouth with her hands to hold back her screams.

And at this final moment, all Kagami could think about was why.  Why her family? What did her family do to deserve this fate?

“There you are.”

Kagami’s eyes snapped open as the weight of a hand gripped the front of her shirt and yanked her out of her hiding spot.  Even with the heavy rainfall, she had trouble seeing all of the man, but what stood out more was the man’s purple irises. She’s positive she’ll never forget those eyes even in the after life.

_ ‘Fight Kagami!’  _

As if she heard her mother’s call, a new drive of survival kicked in.  If there was one thing that she could try before death it was to fight til the end.  She may be on the strings of death, but she was going to at least fight during her last moments like her mother.

As she felt her attacker lift her, Kagami bent her head down and sunk her teeth into the man’s hand.  The scream emitting from the man felt somewhat satisfying, but it wasn’t a moment to feel proud. When she released her attack on his hand, the man threw her across the alley as he bent down clutching his hand.

Her breath was knocked out of her as she skid on the alley’s dirt covered ground. She could feel the stinging from the cuts that appeared on her knees, legs, and arms.   

“You little bitch.”  Kagami looked up to see the man’s hand dripping with blood from the bite wound she inflicted.  Her teeth marks evident on the man’s skin as copper taste hit her taste buds while she continued to look ahead at her attacker. 

The man came at Kagami again, not fast enough to push herself away as he gripped her throat, placing pressure as she found breathing difficult.  In desperation, she reached up and clawed at the man’s face, scratching any surface her nails came into contact. Shouts gave way as her nails slid over the man’s eyes.

In her efforts, she failed to see the man reach into his pocket for a knife.  The glint of the metal and blood on the blade glimmered from the nearest street lamp as the man gripped the handle tightly.  

The sudden pain in her midsection between her ribs was excruciating, ripping a scream from her.  Kagami continued to scream as she felt stab after stab. The blade slicing within her skin and drawing blood.  An overwhelming pain began draining her quickly as her body started to shut down. 

The coldness returned.  A cold feeling trickling through her became exhausting as her body dropped to the damp ground while the man stood above her.  She never felt her lungs hurt this much when taking breaths to her lungs. 

She tried to look ahead but her vision was becoming blurry, fogged as objects started smearing and fading.  The faded shadow of her attacker moved closer, no doubt to end her quickly as the thought of seeing her mother, her family again helped ease her approaching demise.

Closing her eyes and awaiting death to take her, she heard a large deepen growl pierce through the heavy rain by the entrance of the alleyway.  Hearing claws scrap against the ground, the blood curdling scream of her attacker vibrated through the darkened alley. Unable to make out the odd the presence of the newcomer, she listened to the snarls and growls as her attacker continued to scream for his life. 

Taking much strength, she opened her eyes slowly, glazed and fogged, when Kagami saw a glimpse of orange fur and three tails.  Her breath hitched as much as her body would allow at the thought of the sacred being from her culture arrive to act out revenge on her behalf for her family.  The blurred vision of what she swore looked like a fox as her eyes grew heavy yet again. A small smile curving on her lips, whispering the guardian’s name from her family’s stories, “Kitsune.”

As she slowly drifted, Kagami felt soft fingers caress her cheek, a thumb rubbing the silent tears falling down her right cheek.  A strange warmth and energy emitting from the presence felt comforting, and overwhelmingly safe. If this was death himself, she was thankful for the warmth provided.

As her strength lessened, exhaustion overtaking her, she struggled to push her eyes open one last time to catch the sight of a woman with dark hair and smiling down at her.  The woman made her feel protected as a peaceful slumber began taking her when she heard a faint, warm voice call to her. It made her happy. 

“You’re safe now.”

The words of safety distracted her from the pain as she let the darkness finally consume her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any emotional feels and hurt, but I hope you still enjoyed. See you next chapter.


End file.
